lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Keefe and Sophie/@comment-37645301-20191029155131
Hey Guys, one week left (AHHHHHHH!) So I was reading some of these really great posts earlier, and I found this one agruement for Fitzie that was interesting, so I desided to counter agrue it. What do you guys think about this Fitzie point? Anything to add? Anything you disagree with? Cheers! {Sophitz forever, in Flashback or any of the book in the series she did not show she has any love or any affection like that to Keefe, I am sure he will confess his feelings for her and even kiss her or date her but During the line she will find all those things wrong and will remain friends. Fitz is perfect for Sophie, Why he makes her feel like family and safe that is what love is , he aleays make her think about the good things during the bad things,Keef makes her think about the bad things in the good or bad situation .Keef knows HOW she feel but Fitz Know what she thinks to the point that he Know what she is about to say . Omg, I love gooey mushy love story's about kotlc, but seriously, why are we getting our hopes up about sokeefe. Sohpitz will ALWAYS dominate sokeefe.} (Here below is me) Welp. I'm just gonnna go ahead and put this on...(pulls out a giant target symbol and puts on shirt) Here we go. I read an agruement before on another page that was near perfect, talking about the dianamic between Keefe and Sophie vs. Fitz and Sophie. There are many reasons we love these characters, this story this world. But then it comes to ships, I love Sokeefe for one, core reason: Sokeefe is natural. It feels real. We start the series with Keefe simply being "the crush's best friend". But that changes! Keefe has grown the most out of anyone in this series. And next to Sophie, he is a key character in driving the plot of these stories. Don't get me wrong. His descions usually make things worse, but his descions also make things'' more interesting!' Come on! ' What has Fitz really done to entertain us? To move along the plot? How has he grown, how has his relationship developed with Sophie? It...hasn't. Not nearly as much as it should for me to care about him and Sophie as a couple. Keefe has been there for nearly every climax in the series. Excile? Fought the Neverseen with Sophie. Everblaze? Was at Mt. Everest (with the whole gang) & was the first at go to Sophie about joining the Black Swan 'right after he found out that his mother was one of the Neverseen's leaders. '''Neverseen? Fled Ravagog with Sophie, went down the river with Sophie, was there for Alvar's betrayal, was there for Silverny's release, ''joined to Neverseen while accidently taking Sophie before sending her back to keep her safe. ( I love that scene. I'll admit, I was scared that I was about to lose my favorite character to the darkside but man was it intense!) Lodestar, was there when (spoilers) Forkle died (Sharron could have written in that BOTH Fitz and Keefe were there for that. But she didn't. She gave that scene to Keefe. Does no one else question that?) Nightfall, Keefe was there for Nightfall, physically went to go get her parents, and saved Atlantic with the girls. Where was Fitz? Helping his sister, which I get, but again '''Sharron could have kept Fitz there if she wanted to. But somehow, Fitz manages to not be present during the climax of nearly every book. WHY IS THAT? Finally, Flashback. It was about bloody time Sophie told Fitz. Seriously. But after all the swooning and wooing, the climax of the book ends with Sophie, Keefe, and Tam confronting Lady Gisela. Not the climax you say? You believe it was the battle with the trolls? Far enough. Remind me again, how was Fitz acting towards Sophie that day? Because I remeber him running off on his own without thinking about anything other then getting his brother. Even during the fight, the first person Sophie sees after its all over is Keefe. ''Keefe is there, nearly every. Single. Time. And now it's time for me to tie all this into the quoted post above. I am not trying to pick a fight. I'm sorry if others may feel that way. But I disagree with you and here is way. Everything Sophie has done for Keefe shows that she loves him. She may not ''like ''Keefe the way she likes Fitz, but she loves him. She is his number one supporter and friend, always trying to help him ''the way he has helped her. ''Keefe was the first one to really see the darkness and drama that is Sophie's life, and he has always, always been there to make her feel better, even when he needs cheering up himself. He puts her first, and she sees that and doesn't forget it. She does what she thinks is best for her dear friend. She gets mad at him when he puts himself in danger. She can't help laughing at his dorky jokes. She wants him to be happy so much, it hurts her to see Keefe in pain, confused, and doubting himself. She. Loves. Him. You want to put a label on the kind of love she feels? Fine, go for it. But she does love him. And it hurts me that some readers fail to see that. '''Fitz makes Sophie feel like family.' I...don't see this. In book one, maybe. But the whole Vacker clan besides Bianna and Fitz haven't played that much of a role in the overall story for quite sometime now. Fitz makes Sophie swoon. Makes her nervous, self consous. I'm not blaming the guy. He encourages Sophie, sure. But...that's it. I'm not even going to go into how Fitz affects Sophie negativly. Because that's for another time and place. Overall:' I don't see how he makes her feel anything different than what everyone else makes her feel. Her parents confort her. Dex does. Bianna. Keefe. Forkle. It's only because her long time crush tells her these same things that some how, its special. And I get why it is, for her. But there's nothing new or unique in their dianamic. Family? How? In what way? I just don't see it. ' Ftiz knows what Sophies thinking: Wow, what a shock considering Their COgnAtEs!! Yeah he knows what she's thinking he can read her bloody mind! AND even when he isn't, he's read her thoughts enough to make a pretty good guess here and there. What do you want Fitzy, a cookie for being able to fulfill the one unique role you have in this story? Good telepath, you can read her mind (clap clap). That got mean. Sorry but....not so sorry that I'm going to erase it. Overall, Sofitz is bland. It's boring, undeveloped, rushed, and just...not entertaining. I don't like how Fitz affects Sophie. I like Sophie when she's own her own, cracking mysteries and taking charge. But when Fitz shows up, Sophie changes and not for the better. Yes, I am biased in this area, because I could watch Keefe and Sophie banter all bloody day. I love Keefe. I love Sophie. I love how neither of them changes when they are around each other, they just ''work well around each other. '' Like I said, it comes down to one key point: Sokeefe feels, and is, more natural. That's all gang. Thanks for reading (Runs off stage as fruit is thrown)